Deal to be Reaping
by Detective Jecht Ignis Magus
Summary: Reptilia28's Reaper Challenge. The final battle battle closed with 17 year old Erin Potter "dead"! However, Death is vindictive, & wants Voldemorts cheating soul, so she gives Erin a deal. She had given this deal to her mother before, giving Erin 9 lives, which were lost by the light. So with her own deal, Erin turns back time to the end of 3rd year! Fem-H/HG/LL/GW/AG/DG/TD/GD/FD!


**Deal to be Reaping**

**Chapter 1**

**Dead**

She would say she was more than a little befuddled; befeckled? Was that even a word? And was befuddled just a more amusing way of saying she felt confused? Yes, probably but that wasn't the point. One moment she had been glowing green as the killing curse hit her, and the next she was standing beside herself as the glow was still on her body. She had sacrificed herself to save the lives of all-of-the wizarding world from Voldemort, and now she was dead, or something close to dead; she couldn't tell.

Because that didn't explain why the world had somehow paused it-self and she didn't look very ghost like. She looked just as solid as her frozen self, which was bringing out her oddity senses as odd. She was wearing her clothes, which were a little tatty, and she was still dirty from all of the fighting.

She looked at herself, before running her finger over the scar that was supposed to be on her head. It stung a little but that was it. It was a little bloody too. She had expected more; like excruciating agony. It was a horcrux wasn't it? She wasn't so sure anymore, but one thing stood out above anything else.

"What the hell was I thinking!?" she demanded of herself in anger. "These people have been anything but nice to me and I die for them!?" she was completely confused. She was sure she didn't like much about the magical people; they were fair-weather, and about as loyal to tails on a coin as chance. They had treated her like a hero one moment and then most of them jumped on the bandwagon when some arse changed popular opinion, mostly with lies or no form of explanation from people who could have and should have sorted the problem out.

"This is odd!" she mumbled to herself. It wasn't the situation that got her this time; she could deal with that or something, but this. "I know I didn't want to die. I know I didn't try to kill myself; I remember I was... I was trying to tell myself not to do it; not to be an idiot! And certainly not to die a martyr for a cause that I honestly didn't understand. Then the ring... the resurrection stone; it didn't do anything... they weren't real apparitions, they were lies!"

It was Dumbledore. Just thinking about him made her angry. He was the one who stole her childhood, giving her to the Dursley's as a freaking servant when she was a baby, and then he had the cheek to say he did it so that she could have a normal loving childhood! The nerve of that old basket case getting in her way all the time when she tried to make friends; it was all about keeping that freak Ronald around.

She felt bile rise in her throat before she dry heaved. She supposed that dead girls couldn't be sick. She had let him kiss her, HER! On the freaking mouth! Before she had always felt excitement, but now it was all gone. Instead she felt sick; she had let him touch her chest and was planning on... she shivered in disgust; she was thankful. He kept trying to push her, and she was so close sometimes to giving in, but now she would have punched him for getting too close.

It had all started getting weird sometime before the first task of the tournament. She was fourteen then. So it was nearly four years ago. Ronald had thrown a hissy fit when she had been entered into the tri-wizard tournament and he wanted to compete, even though he hadn't the talent he was always selfish and arrogant about his own self-worth, grabbing hold of her celebrity. Then before the first task she started having odd feelings for him, so after the task when he came back – no apology – no nothing – he just expected back into the fold and she let him even though she really didn't want too.

"Love potion, or something similar!" she growled out clenching her small fists in anger. "But that bastard wouldn't be smart enough to make that stuff, and wouldn't have near enough money to buy it on the black market since its illegal, or the street smarts to survive the seedier side of anywhere for that matter!"

That left her thinking about the conspirator, or he had likely more than one. His mother had seemed awfully keen to make sure they both spent a lot of time together. She had once, before second year tried to get her to stay in Ron's room while she spent the last few weeks at his house before the new term. She refused point blank and the woman reluctantly let her stay in with Ginny, which was odd she could barely remember it a minute ago, but she had Ginny had gotten close over the holiday; she could have saved her the bother of the Chamber of Secrets, but she just - forgot.

"Odd!" she mumbled to herself, confused. "I-I didn't remember staying with Ginny before," she said to herself in a thinking pose. "I never really wondered where I slept. It's the same with the Quidditch World Cup, and Bills Wedding to Fleur."

She rubbed her aching head. "I stayed with Ginny and Gabrielle!" she mumbled thoughtfully. "I remember the cute blonde in my camp bed. She had been worried about her sister. She said she didn't seem all together. She was in my arms, resting for a while when I felt... she kissed me, with tongue; it was nice... but what the hell is going on!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!"

She was startled as a woman spoke. She spun around; eyes wide open to see a young woman with dark grey-purple skin. She was wearing deep black robes and a cloak that frayed to the bottom like wisps of black smoke with a life of its own.

The robe was short to mid thigh and she was bare foot. She had markings and symbols in a dull white pattern all over her skin, even on her face. At first they looked like tattoos, but looking again they were grooved into her perfect skin. Her bust was large, and she had glowing blue eyes so bright they were terrifying. Her hair was short and black with tails hanging down over her ears and spiking naturally in all directions.

"You know, Erin you were named after your father's mother," she commented offhandedly. "It was one year and seven months before you were born that she was killed by Death Eaters with your grandfather protecting a human junior school. If you were a boy you would have been named Harry after your grandfather."

"Who are you?" she replied. "What the hell is going on? Why has everything stopped, even the wind?" she added as she realised she couldn't feel any air; it was as if time was frozen for everything; even the elements.

"I am Death!"

"You're Death?" she asked, blinking in surprise and wondering why she wasn't feeling more sceptical, but then she had just died. "As in the Grimm Reaper, take me to heaven or hell, Death?" She nodded her head. "As in Angel of Death?" she added again, however was surprised when the girl 'Death' shook her head, laughing.

"God of Death!" she corrected.

"So what do you want?"

"Straight to the point girl; I like that," she said, nodding her head. "The Yule Ball your fourth year of Hogwarts, who did you go with?"

"That bastard Ron-...!" she began but trailed off for a moment. "No... I took Ginny because she wanted to go and couldn't unless on a 'date' with somebody older. I didn't like the thought of dancing with any of the boys at school, so since I was being forced to go I took Ginny; the look on Dumbledore's face was priceless, but nobody else, no wait, Ron threw a fit, and I think, somebody hexed him and he ran away so we enjoyed the rest of the time together; I kissed her later in private, and she didn't pull back, but returned my kiss. So someone has been fucking with my bloody memory! If that's true then why do I suddenly remember the truth?"

"Not exactly suddenly as you still have the fake memories in place, but evaluating your own thoughts you can see the fake from real with very little effort," she answered. "As for why; magical influence cannot stick to the soul."

"So I am dead?" she asked sadly; thinking about everything she had lost or never had the chance to experience.

"No!" she replied, shocking her, and bringing her hope. "Not quite anyway; yes that killing curse is killing you, and you are going to die. You see your mother literally made a deal with me. I have an agent of mine; a Reaper, or Angel of Death if you will act as a Guardian Angel and make sure you don't die. However, we only hand out nine lives-."

"You mean I've died eight times already?" she asked with wide eyes; she was rightfully horrified.

"Yep," she agreed, shrugging. "The first time was when your mother made a sacrificial contract with me; not many people could do it, and even less that would have the guts as I have taken so many souls of people who tried to call me by sacrificing the innocent because they were greedy, wanting immortality and the like.

"However, I was intrigued to hear her out; to see what she wanted. She was the one and only person who used their own life as the sacrifice. She wanted to give her baby girl some hope; a chance to live a long happy life. I was going to just give her a freebee, save you that one time, one extra chance because I was moved, but then I saw 'him'," she gestured to where Voldemort was, wand in hand, glee on face, and green beam ending at frozen Erin.

"I don't like people who try to cheat me," she said coldly. "The Flamel's, meh!" she said shrugging. "They weren't destroying their souls and would eventually choose a time to leave the earth, but Tom!" she almost spat out her hate. "He stays anchored to this earth so that he can torment and end lives long before their time."

"So you made a deal with my mum!?" Erin asked as she swept back her short ruffled black hair. It was cut to the bottom of her neck and was a mess.

She nodded her head. "Yes; she gives herself to me, and I would give you nine extra lives, so you die, my angel heals you!"

"Then I can see mum?" she asked hopefully.

"Possibly," she agreed slyly. "You see, I cannot allow my newest Reaper to fraternise with humans; it is strictly against the Lore of Life, Death, and Rebirth!" she said, amused. "If she was allowed Albus Dumbledore would have been dead the moment he placed you with your aunt and uncle. She would have used her powers to take the lives of a lot of people; just tearing their ungrateful souls from their bodies, but she is forbidden from interfering."

"She's been my protector?"

"Yes," she nodded while the girl looked like she was trying to cry but her beautiful emerald coloured eyes couldn't remember how.

"Then if that's my ninth life, what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Well, a little help maybe; I want to make a deal with you!" she said whimsically. "You see both Fate and Destiny, cute and amusing goddesses though they may be made sure you are the one meant to give me, him! So I need someone who can get rid of him, and be able to shall we say, be very hard to kill, and of course in exchange I do you a solid!"

"So I'll be like a Reaper, but not quite?" she asked, baffled, again.

"You'll still be human, but with all of the powers and duty required."

"And for this, last chance?" she asked timidly while Death nodded. "I get something in return, like an equivalent exchange thing?"

"Yes, you see, once you have the powers; well they can't be removed as they reside within your soul. You'll always be an abnormality; you'll be a human, Angel of Death-."

"Then when I die, I come work for you?" she asked as she figured that out while Death nodded.

"Okay, so I'm sure there is something you want!" she said with an amused smile. "Name it and the contract is sealed!"

"I..." she had to think hard before something came to mind on a different tangent. "Wait, you said mum would have killed Dumbledore, but he's dead!"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you!" she replied thoughtfully. "Lily said it was a set up to cement you dying for them."

"I was tempted to kick the old bastard in with the zombie things!" Erin said thoughtfully. "It was a brief impulse, and I foolishly squished it away."

"You'll have your chance!"Death said. "Now hurry up and chose a gift or something, even a cheese burger would do if you're hungry."

"I want to go back in time!" she suddenly said, actually startling Death. "I want to go back to the end of my third year; then I can have all summer to prepare, to change the future in MY favour!"

"Lily did say you were a very clever girl. Always fighting the drugs like the good girl she was so very proud of."

"So you can do it?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Oh, of course, I nearly forgot," she said sheepishly. "What was it Fate said; it was something about soulmates or some such, but whatever; I'm sure you'll figure it out. Your mother did say that you came across a few girls whose souls hit resonance with yours, but yet, you'll be able to see that."

"Isn't a soulmate supposed to be just one, like in two people, guy and girl?"

"Not always," she shrugged. "I believe a Morgana Pendragon, or le Fay as you would know her better had more than one female soulmate."

"Okay, so you're weirding me out, how do we do this?"

"Oh, right, here," she said touching Erin's forehead, black marks appeared on her pretty face, a pattern in the centre of her forehead like a twisting outline of what could be a tower, and two lines under each check going down her chin and neck. She could see them on the backs of her hands and just knew they went down her slender body and nicely shaped and sized breasts.

Then Erin blinked; the markings were gone and she was no longer in the Forbidden Forest; instead she was on the train. It was the Hogwarts Express. She looked down at herself. She was wearing her Gryffindor robes and school uniform underneath. Her black hair was long again and tied back to her waist, and that felt odd as she cut it short middle of fifth year and had it like that since; she never could remember why, but it was cute, so she kept her new style.

However, she had to resist the urge to beat a certain ginger boy to death as he was sitting opposite her talking about 'him-self' and what he was going to do for the holidays. Her best friend Hermione was thankfully sitting next to her. She was a bit bossy and nerdy, but overall nice. She had long brown hair crinkled down her back and hazel eyes while wearing her uniform neatly.

"Erin, is something wrong?" Hermione asked. "You kind of spaced out for a second there and I thought you were going to suddenly attack Ron!" she said laughing.

"Na, I'm good Hermione!" she said with a sigh, surprisingly hugging the girl and leaning on her; she missed that for some reason, but had to hold in a blush as she thought of something 'risky' they did together after the forth task and the resurrection of Voldemort, Hermione had been so worried, and that turned into something 'naughty' once they were alone.

Erin sighed again as she felt mentally exhausted as her beating heart slowed down and she calmed from her revelation and stolen memory. "I'm just a little tired, or a lot tired I suppose; don't train journeys make you feel sleepy too? There's the lull of the tracks, and the gentle rocking."

"Well they didn't, but now you mention it," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Why aren't you listening to me anymore, Erin...!?" Ron suddenly demanded as he had continued talking about himself, and for a moment she felt compelled to apologise and turn from Hermione, but she shook it off as it was either a spell she was under or residue from the future.

She sat up in her seat and smiled. "Because quite honestly I don't want to listen to your crap; you bore me, and if I have to listen to you talking about yourself for one more second, I'm going to go and hang out with someone who can carry an intelligent conversation and take Hermione with me!" she said coolly while his eyes widened all the while.

He stood, glaring at her in anger. "Dumbledore's right; you are big headed, and need putting in your place!" he spat out, and then out of nowhere he freaking punched her in the face. Blood exploded from her nose as her head whipped back hitting the seat, and she finally realised what would have happened if she pushed back the first time around, but she had been hurt worse. Ron looked so smug while Hermione had screamed out in horror.

However, Erin didn't cry; she attacked, ramming her full weight into the boy and slamming his head into the compartment door, grabbing his hair just as a surprised bleach blonde boy and his 2 gorillas turned up to bother them. The second attempt to slam the ginger boys head into the door failed and they staggered into the door opposite where Ron got leeway and threw her off to the floor.

He drew his wand flinging spells at her while she rolled from side to side; dodging the spells before kicking out her right foot she hit him in the crutch. He bent over with a girly scream while she scrambled to her feet, but she obviously hadn't kicked him hard enough as he gained his wind and charged as he had dropped his wand, ramming her against a compartment door and repeatedly punching her in the sides and face.

She was covered in blood and grabbed at his hand and arm stopping his attack while people were charging out into the hall staring in horror. She managed to get 2 of his fingers while they struggled, and snapped them. He screamed bloody murder, slamming her back over and over into the wall before he let her go and screamed as he was hit by a blue light, he looked up in loathing as he crashed to the floor.

"Get lost Greengrass!" Ron hissed out as she was the only one to step forward and stop him. "This is between me and her!" he spat, nursing his injuries. "She thinks she can disrespect me; just as arrogant and bigheaded as I thought; fames gone to the crazy bitches head!"

"You're mental!" Erin hissed out; her eyes were alight with strength. "I despise my fame you ignorant fool!" she declared angrily. "But you, you would lavish in it wouldn't you! People praising you for the murder of your family! Everything of worthwhile stolen in the moment of some filthy pile of craps whims! You're sick!"

She turned from him to the blonde girl. Her hair was long and straight to her butt, and she had cool blue eyes wearing Slytherin robes. "Thanks, I owe you one," she said before turning to Hermione; she looked like she was in shock and Erin had to drag her away.

Erin took Hermione to an end compartment and pulled out her wand, setting up spells, security, locking, and warding so that nobody would even look in or see them. Spells she had learned while they were camping and the UK Ministries number 1 criminal's.

"Oh Merlin, Erin...!" Hermione said after a few moments, but she could already feel herself healing as the pain lessened, so that must have been a part of her reaper powers, which were cool. Hermione rushed and pulled out tissues, getting Erin to sit and gently started cleaning up her face. "Ron will be expelled for this; I knew he was a git at times but-."

"Dumbledore keeps Snape around, so why would he expel Ronald!?" she hissed out her reply as the dabbing stung.

"Come on. After all of those witnesses!" she replied worriedly.

"Yeah, Dumbledore is a shite face!" she replied with a bloodied smirk as Hermione was startled. "You're smart Hermione; scan me!" she demanded, startling her friend. "Go on; a simple medical scan for spells or potions that should be in my system; you know you're curious?" she said with a twisted grin.

"Okay, but afterwards let it drop!" she agreed, rolling her eyes. "Dumbledore is not out to hurt... you..." she trailed off as she scanned. "Y-you're under the effects of several potions and charms; how the hell are you fighting through all of that. There are compulsions, and empathy charms, potions for infatuation, and well; any normal girl would be a freaking slave by now!" she declared in horror. "We should tell Dumbledore right away!"

"Hermione!" she interrupted, glaring through the thinning blood. "That old bastard is responsible!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Scan for memory modifications!" she replied, rolling her eyes. Hermione went to wave her wand when Erin rolling her eyes again said something new. "Scan yourself!" she added and Hermione did.

"B-but this shows traces I had my memory altered!" she declared in horror. "But Dumbledore would surely never leave such foolish traces and do a better job."

"That's just the way he would think!" Erin agreed to Hermione's growing horror. "Tell Dumbledore if you want Hermione, but... have you heard about... redoes?"

"You mean as in redoing your life from a certain point?" she asked while Erin nodded. "It's a fiction thing, mainly in fanfiction," she said before Hermione's eyes widened. "That's why you changed so suddenly, because you reset history to cheat fate!"

"Actually Fate wanted this!" she replied. "I have to destroy Voldemort, but just as importantly, I have to change the magical world, and stop Dumbledore from stopping me while doing it!"

_**to be continued... **_

_**A/N: **_Reptilia28's Grim Reaper Challenge, slightly modified. I couldn't leave it alone!


End file.
